Evanescence
Little Rock, Arkansas, S.U.A. | Gen = rock alternativ | Ani activi = 1998 - prezent | Casă de discuri = Wind-Up | URL = Site oficial | Membri = Amy Lee Terry Balsamo Tim McCord | Foşti membri = William Boyd David Hodges Ben Moody Rocky Gray John LeCompt Will Hunt Troy McLawhorn }} Evanescence e o formaţie de rock alternativ din Little Rock, Arkansas, SUA, fondată în 1998 de Amy Lee şi Ben Moody. După ce au câştigat atenţia publicului din Little Rock, înregistrând cu ajutorul Bigwig Enterprises două EP-uri, şi un CD demo Origin, au semnat în 2003 un contract cu Wind-Up. Aşa a apărut Fallen, primul album, care s-a vândut în peste 15 milioane de exemplare în toată lumea şi datorită căruia formaţia câştigă 2 premii Grammy. Un an mai târziu, Evanescence realizează primul lor album live, Anywhere But Home, vândut în peste un milion de exemplare, iar în 2006, e lansat cel de al doilea album, The Open Door, vândut în peste 5 milioane de exemplare. Formaţia a suferit schimbări în componenţă de mai multe ori. În 2003 pleacă cofondatorul Ben Moody, iar în 2007: chitaristul John LeCompt şi toboşarul Rocky Gray. În prezent, Amy Lee e singurul membru original al formaţiei. Ultimile două modificări au dus la o pauză, în care la spectacolele din turneu au contribuit membrii temporari ai trupei. În iunie 2009, Amy Lee a postat pe site-ul oficial Evanescence că trupa lucrează la cel de-al treilea album. Acesta va fi lansat la începutul toamnei din 2010. Istoria formaţiei Începutul Evanescence a fost fondată de solista şi pianista Amy Lee şi de chitaristul Ben Moody. În 1994, cei doi s-au întâlnit în Little Rock, Arkansas, unde Moody a auzit-o pe Amy cântând „I'd Do Anything for Love (But I Won't Do That)” de Meat Loaf la pian. Primele lor cântece a fost „Solitude” şi „Give Unto Me”, scrise de Lee, şi „Understanding” şi „My Immortal”, scrise de Moody. Două din cântecele lor au fost difuzate la un post de radio local. Formaţia apare live, câştigă câteva premii şi devine una din cele mai apreciate din zonă. După câteva denumiri de formaţie, precum Childish Intentions şi Stricken, ei au ales Evanescence (în limba română evaporare, dispariţie, estompare). Solistei a început să-i placă numele deoarece „e misterios şi lasă o imagine în mintea ascultătorilor”. Primul demo, Origin (lansat în 2000) este relativ necunoscut. Formaţia a de asemenea realizat două EP-uri. Primul, intitulat Evanescence EP (1998), a fost realizat în doar 100 de exemplare, iar cel de-al doilea, Sound Asleep Ep, cunoscut şi ca Whisper EP (1999) doar în 50 de exemplare. Origin şi EP-urile conţin versiunile demo ale unor piese de pe primul album ''Fallen''. De exemplu, înregistrarea „My Immortal” găsită pe Fallen poate fi găsită şi pe Origin, fără câteva elemente de acompaniament. Au fost produse doar 2550 de exemplare ale acestei înregistrări; Lee şi Moody îşi încurajează fanii să descarce cântecele vechi ale formaţiei de pe Internet. Fallen 160px|right|thumb|Copertă Fallen În 2003, John LeCompt, Rocky Gray şi William Boyd s-au alăturat lui Ben Moody şi Amy Lee, toţi lucrând la piesele Evanescence anterioare. Evanescence semnează un contract cu casa de discuri Wind-Up, şi începe să lucreze la următorul album, Fallen. În timp ce căutau să promoveze acest album, compania de jocuri video Nintendo oferă formaţiei şansa să participe la „Nintendo Fusion Tour”. Evanescence acceptă oferta şi devine una din formaţiile pentru Turneul Fusion 2003. Fallen a petrecut 43 săptămâni în Billboard Top 10 , a câştigat de 6 ori premiul Platinum şi a fost vândut în peste 15 milioane de exemplare în toata lumea. , cu 6.6 milioane de exemplare în SUA. Albumul a fost 105 săptămâni în Billboard Top 200 şi a fost unul dintre cele opt albume care au stat un an întreg (52 săptămâni) în Billboard Top 50. Single-ul de debut al formaţiei Evanescence, „Bring Me To Life”, în care figurează Paul McCoy de la 12 Stones, a fost un hit global al formaţiei şi a atins poziţia 5 în American Billboard Hot 100. Single-ul a condus formaţia spre primul loc în Anglia , unde a stat 4 săptămâni din iunie-iulie 2003. De asemenea cântecul a devenit oficial pentru WWE No Way Out. La fel de apreciat, „My immortal” ajunge pe poziţia 7 în SUA şi în topurile din Anglia, şi ambele piese figurează pe coloana sonoră a filmului de acţiune Daredevil. La Grammy Awards 2004, formaţia câştigă la Best Hard Rock Performance şi Best New Artist awards şi a fost nominalizată la alte două categorii.A 46-a ediţie a premiilor Grammy - 2004. RockOnTheNet.com. Accessed 8 aprilie 2007. Alte doua single de pe Fallen sunt „Going Under” (poziţia 5 în US Modern Rock Tracks, şi poziţia 8 în Clasamentul Anglia) şi „Everybody's Fool” (poziţia 36 în US Modern Rock Tracks şi poziţia 23 în Clasamentul Anglia); ambele fiind promovate cu cate un videoclip. Anywhere But Home thumb|143px|Copertă [[Anywhere But Home|left]] thumb|200px|Evanescence la concertul din Paris, ce apare pe Anywhere But Home. În 2004, noua componenţă a formaţiei Evanescence realizează un DVD/CD intitulat Anywhere But home. DVD-ul include un concert din Paris, fragmente din viaţa formaţiei din afara concertelor, filmări din culise, încălzindu-se şi semnând autografe. CD-ul conţine şi un cântec nerealizat intitulat „Missing”, care a fost realizat ca single ce a fost pe #1 în Spania. Pe CD mai sunt si variantele live ale cântecelor „Breathe No More” (varianta albumului fiind din filmul Elektra), „Farther Away”, şi „Thoughtless” (preluare de la Korn). The Open Door thumb|250px|Evanescence, la un concert din 2006. thumb|250px|Copertă [[The Open Door]] The Open Door este al doilea album al formaţiei Evanescence. Pentru a-l promova, Amy Lee şi John LeCompt au vizitat mai multe oraşe din Europa. Avanpremiera a avut loc la Londra pe 6 septembrie 2006; pe 8 septembrie 2006 în Barcelona; şi Paris pe 11 septembrie 2006. Acolo, fanii au avut ocazia să câştige diferite competiţii, au putut pune întrebări formaţiei, iar Lee şi LeCompt au prezentat variantele acustice ale pieselor de pe album înainte de a participa la o sesiune de autografe. Pe 2 octombrie 2006, cu o zi înaintea realizării albumului în SUA, Evanescence apare la Late Night cu Conan O'Brien şi lansează viitorul single de succes „Call Me When You're Sober”. Formaţia a participat la o conferinţă de presă şi au făcut poze pentru magazinul Metal Edge. Al doilea proiect de studio de treisprezece piese a fost realizat pe 25 septembrie, 2006 în Polonia, 27 septembrie, 2006 în Japonia, 29 septembrie în Irlanda, 30 septembrie, 2006 în Australia şi Italia şi pe 2 octombrie, 2006 în celelalte ţări ale Europei, 3 octombrie, 2006 în America de Nord, şi pe 4 octombrie, 2006 în Argentina. Albumul a fost vândut în 447000 de exemplare în SUA în prima săptămână şi a primit primul #1 in Billboard 200 album chart, devenind al 700-lea debut în istoria BillBoard. Albumul a progresat încet din mai multe motive, incluzând dorinţa lui Amy Lee de a mări procesul creativ şi de a nu repezi producţia, lovitura chitaristului Terry Balsamo, alte proiecte ale membrilor formaţiei şi controversa care înconjura plecarea fostului director. Amy Lee a anunţat pe Evboard că noul album va fi terminat în martie 2006, dar data realizării a fost 3 octombrie 2006, deoarece Wind-up Records au de făcut câteva schimbări viitorului single „Call Me When You're Sober”, care a debutat la radio pe 7 august 2006 . Videoclipul pentru ”Call Me When You're Sober” a fost filmat în Los Angeles şi e bazat pe basmul Scufiţa Roşie. The Open Door devine disponibil pentru comanda pe iTunes pe 15 august 2006. Videoclipul Call Me When You're Sober era şi el disponibil. Amy Lee a confirmat că a scris o piesă pentru filmul The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe realizat de Disney, dar a fost respins deoarece sunetul era prea sumbru. Amy a spus că era doar „mai mult material minutat pentru album”. . 55 de secunde din aceasta melodie au fost folosite la inceputul piesei Good Enough. Alt cântec care a fost compus pentru film a fost inspirat de Mozart: „Lacrymosa”. Turneul a început pe 5 octombrie 2006 în Toronto şi a inclus concerte în Canada, SUA şi Europa pe parcursul acelui an. A continuat pe 5 ianuarie 2007 şi a inclus concerte în Canada (cu Stone Sour), Japonia şi Australia (cu Shihad). Apoi formaţia s-a întors în SUA pentru al doilea turneu (cu Chevelle şi Finger Eleven). În cadrul acestui turneu, Evanescence a participat pe 15 aprilie 2007 la festivalul argentinian Quilmes Rock 07 alături de Aerosmith, Velvet Revolver şi alte formaţii locale. Deasemenea, împreună cu Korn şi alte formaţii, au participat la Family Values Tour 2007. Formaţia a încheiat turneul european cu un concert în Ra'anana, Israel, pe 26 iunie 2007. Schimbări în componenţă Plecarea lui Moody, înlocuit de Balsamo La 22 octombrie 2003, Moody părăseşte formaţia în timpului turului European pentru Fallen, cauza fiind diferenţele creative. . Într-un interviu de peste câteva luni, Amy Lee a declarat: „...am ajuns în aşa punct, încât dacă nu am fi schimbat ceva, nu am fi putut realiza al doilea album”. Mulţi au ramas uimiţi, pentru că pe coperta albumului Fallen Amy şi Ben spuneau ca sunt cei mai buni prieteni. Apoi, Lee a afirmat ca Ben a plecat din cauza tensiunii create în formaţie.. Moody a fost înlocuit de Terry Balsamo de la Cold. Plecarea lui Boyd, înlocuit de McCord La 14 iulie 2006, purtătorul de cuvânt al casei de discuri a formaţiei confirmă că William Boyd a părăsit formaţia pentru că „nu mai vrea să meargă în alt turneu” şi vrea „să fie mai aproape de familia lui”. Oficial, Amy Lee a anunţat ştirea pe forumul neoficial Evanescence EvBoard.com. . Într-un interviu pentru MTV, postat pe Site-ul Oficial la 10 august 2006, Lee anunţă că Tim McCord, chitaristul formaţiei Revolution Smile, îl va înlocui pe Will. Plecarea lui Gray, LeCompt concediat La 4 mai 2007, John LeCompt anunţă că a fost concediat de la Evanescence, şi a precizat faptul că Rocky Gray a decis să părăsească formaţia. Ambii muzicieni au postat pe paginile personale MySpace ştirea, nici unul din ei neprecizând cauza plecării lor. O declaraţie a fost postată pe site-ul Evanescence pe 6 mai 2007 de formaţie care confirmă ruptura celor doi membri de formaţie. Pe blogul de pe MySpace, LeCompt a declarat că Lee l-a sunat pentru a-l concedia, fără a fi avertizat anterior. Gray a declarat că a semnat un acord cu casa de discuri Wind-Up conform căruia îi este interzis să precizeze motivul plecării din formaţie. Pe site-ul oficial al formaţiei, Lee a scris că formaţia a rămas în viaţă iar turneul nu va suferi modificări sau anulări. În curând va începe căutarea pentru ocuparea locurilor vacante din formaţie. Michelle, cumnata lui Rocky, a adăugat că Rocky a părasit formaţia în ianuarie, dar a decis să rămână cu formaţia, până înainte de turneul din vară. Pe 17 mai 2007, Wind-Up declară într-o conferinţă de presă că toboşarul Will Hunt şi chitaristul Troy McLawhorn, doi membri Dark New Day, îi vor înlocui pe LeCompt şi Gray. Amy Lee a scris pe EvThreads.com că Will şi Troy sunt împrumutaţi până in septembrie, când turneul Family Values se va termina, însă ambii au continuat să însoţească formaţia în turneul The Open Door. Membrii formaţiei Foştii membri * William Boyd - Chitară Bass (Iunie 2003 - Iulie 2006) * David Hodges - Pian, Voce (1999 - 19 decembrie, 2002) * Ben Moody - Tobe, percuţie, Chitară Bass (cofondator, Iulie 1994 - 22 octombrie, 2003) * Rocky Gray - Tobe (2002 - 4 mai 2007) * John LeCompt - Chitară, Voce pentru „Bring Me To Life” (2002 - 4 mai 2007) * Will Hunt – Tobe (17 mai, 2007 – 9 decembrie 2007) * Troy McLawhorn – Chitară (17 mai, 2007 – 9 decembrie 2007) Discografie EP-uri şi Albume Single-uri * Bring Me To Life (22 aprilie 2003) * Going Under (septembrie 2003) * My Immortal (23 decembrie 2003) * Everybody's Fool (mai 2004) * Call Me When You're Sober (15 septembrie 2006) * Lithium (ianuarie 2007) * Sweet Sacrifice (aprilie 2007) * Good Enough (iunie 2007) Single-uri pentru radio Apariţii pe compilaţii *''RIM v.beta'' (piesa #8 - Understandings, 1998) *''We The Living, Vol. 3'' (piesa #6 - Whisper, 2000) *''Automata Magazine 3.0'' (piesa #2 - Whisper, 2001) *''Daredevil Soundtrack'' (piesa #9 - Bring Me To Life şi piesa #17 - My Immortal, 2003) *''Elektra Soundtrack'' (piesa #8 - Breathe No More, 2005) Premii şi Nominalizări Note Legături externe * Evanescence.com - Site-ul oficial S.U.A. * Evanescenceuk.co.uk - Site-ul oficial Regatul Unit * Evanescence pe MySpace * Evanescence pe MusicBrainz * Evanescence pe VH1.com * Evanescence pe Last.fm * EvClub - FanClub Evanescence Oficial Categorie:Evanescence Categorie:Formaţii muzicale Categorie:Formaţii rock Categorie:Formaţii rock americane als:Evanescence an:Evanescence ar:إڤانيسنس az:Evanesens be-x-old:Evanescence bg:Evanescence bs:Evanescence ca:Evanescence cs:Evanescence da:Evanescence de:Evanescence el:Evanescence en:Evanescence es:Evanescence et:Evanescence eu:Evanescence fa:اونسنس fi:Evanescence fr:Evanescence gl:Evanescence he:אוונסנס hr:Evanescence id:Evanescence it:Evanescence ja:エヴァネッセンス ko:에바네센스 lt:Evanescence lv:Evanescence mn:Эванэссэнс ms:Evanescence nah:Evanescence nl:Evanescence no:Evanescence pl:Evanescence pt:Evanescence ru:Evanescence simple:Evanescence sk:Evanescence sl:Evanescence sr:Evanescence sv:Evanescence szl:Evanescence th:อีวาเนสเซนซ์ tr:Evanescence uk:Evanescence uz:Evanescence vi:Evanescence zh:伊凡塞斯